The Trouble With Furby
by Dragons Quill
Summary: A Furby innocently enough finds its way into the hallowed Halls of Hogwarts. What happens when it gets loose with some ‘help’ from our favorite mischief maker Peeves? Will Hogwarts ever be the same? Come enjoy the fun that havoc can wreak! SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

_**The Trouble with Furby**_

_**Summary:**_ A Furby innocently enough finds its way into the hallowed Halls of Hogwarts. What happens when it gets loose with some 'help' from our favorite mischief maker Peeves? Will Hogwarts ever be the same? Come enjoy the fun that havoc can wreak!

_**Disclaimer:**_ If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me. Only the situations that I put the characters or references into are mine. Otherwise Furby belongs to his creators, the Harry Potter crew belongs to JK Rowling and the Gremlin movie references all belong to whoever published/ filmed the movie. There is no money being made off of this story and is meant for entertainment purposes only.

Whew, that was the longest most boring disclaimer ever! But in this case, dealing with so many different people's stuff, one cannot be too careful! I suspect they would be sourly disappointed with my lack of funds if any of them decided to come after me. I am merely a poor college student with an over active imagination, that's it.

**A/N: This was just a funny little thing that popped into my head as I was reading a fan fic, I can't remember which one. The inspiration came from a description of Dumbledore poking at one of his trinkets in his office and my brain then substituting a Furby. This is most likely due in part to the fact that my friends and I have too much time on our hands and spent an hour looking at 'is it a good idea to microwave this?' a YouTube video 'series' where they microwave anything and everything, because they can. They have even microwaved a pair of Furbys. Hehe.**

**I guess this is a good time to point out this is definitely AU or at least not HBP or DH compatible. Dumbledore is very much alive and the war has ended, Severus has had no problems after the war with the Ministry etc. This also includes the fact that Severus and Hermione are married. I really don't get into the details, I am merely operating off of the premise that what is, is. If something comes up in the story that I feel needs to be explained away then that is when it will be explained. Other than that, substitute whatever warm and fuzzy or hard and difficult back story that you want. **

**Also I don't know if Furby was ever introduced or sold in Europe, don't know why they wouldn't be, but being from America I know that they were sold here, so that is where this particular Furby originates (as long as you don't look where it was manufactured, then you will see that it and everything else in the world I swear, was made in China.) for those who don't know what a Furby is I am sure that they are still available to buy over the internet or eBay. Your best bet would be to Google it for pictures or Wikipedia will likely have something about them. They were a major fad over here in America something like 5 to 7 years ago. Personally I find them to be annoying, my uncle bought on because he thought it was cute. **

**I must also say that as the story goes along I begin to have a bit too much fun with the whole ordeal and have played with parities of things and have put what I think are humorous twists and kinks in to the life of our dear Potions Master, Headmaster and well, anyone else that I can get my hands on as a writer. I believe that the amount of fun I had writing this should be criminal, but there isn't any law against laughter so, hope you like the zany things that have managed to come out on the page for you all to read. Anyways, on to the story and Enjoy!**

****~~~~****

Chapter 1

_An Unwanted Birthday Gift_

Hermione groaned loudly and dropped her head as she unwrapped the last of her birthday presents. She could not believe it; her parents had sent their twenty five year old daughter, Charms Teacher and Head of Gryffindor House a muggle child's toy they had found while on holiday in the States. They had sent her a Furby. They had even been 'so kind' as to include the batteries. Far more interested than he should have been, her husband of two years Severus Snape leaned in closer to her on the couch and reached out to examine the brightly colored plastic and cardboard package. He could barely keep the smirk off his face as he examined the fuzzy and unassuming looking toy through the clear plastic wrapping.

"So what exactly is this?" He grinned. He was interested in the fact that it was causing great embarrassment to his wife and wondered why it would. The thing in the package was something that he would have liked to zap with a hex if it appeared on his doorstep. Perhaps a niffer on steroids, or that had gotten into some sort of enlargement potion.

"It is a Furby." She said with a red face from behind her hands.

"Well I gathered as much from the shinny lettering on the outside of the box. But what is a Furby exactly?" He asked with a smirk. He was not particularly interested in what it was other than a cheap plastic and faux fur covered toy, but he was most enjoying the fact that it was such a source of embarrassment for Hermione.

"It is a toy that muggle children play with; usually they are around eight to ten when they play with them. After that they look at these types of things as an oddity that the younger children play with. I can't believe my parents sent it to me." She mumbled as she rested against his shoulder. "It is like they don't know I have grown up."

"Well, it is the thought that counts, right?" Severus said diplomatically. He had mellowed out a bit since he had married Hermione. And at this point during the day he was hoping to keep the peace and to have his 'extra special', secondary gift to be accepted more readily. He was most sure that Hermione would be in a much better or willing mood if he kept the teasing to a minimum.

"I suppose you are right." She sighed as she took the package back from him and peered in at the toy. She had heard enough about the things from a friend in the States to know that they were more annoying trouble than they were worth. As she looked at it she made a decision. "I guess I will just have to re-gift it." She said with finality. "My parents will never know and I will not have to look at it. Personally I think it looks a bit too much like a Gremlin."

"A Gremlin?" Severus asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "It was a movie made a long time ago. '_Don't get them wet. Keep them out of the sun, and whatever you do, don't feed them after midnight!'_" Hermione told him in an attempt at an older man's voice. "Good movie, although a bit too worrisome now that I know some things in the muggle world's 'fantasy' is something far too close to the magical world's reality." Hermione admitted.

"It sounds very much like a Germlain." Severus said after a moment of thought. "They were brought to the western society by East Indian traders as an oddity. They have a severe intolerance for sunlight. Extensive exposure to water will make them break out and they are insatiably hungry. From what I understand they live in some of the high mountains in northern China and the Tibetan mountain areas."

"And how is it that you know such things and I don't?" Hermione asked in wonder. "I thought I had read all of the books in the library."

"That you very well may have done, but I can assure you that you would not find more than a book or two that would only give more than a passing comment about such a creature. There aren't very many of them left and they are very hard to find, even where they are still plentiful. Besides the parts of them that are useful for potions are of the most expensive and some of the hardest ingredients to get a hold of. Not only for their expense and rarity, but most of the ingredients that can be harvested from them are dangerous if not used properly, even in the super rare potions that call for such an ingredient. They are a creature that really is only known to the people who have seen them or who have taken the time to research them after they learned of their existence in the course of their Potions Master training."

"Oh." Hermione said, surprised by the wealth of knowledge Severus seemed to have on the whole ordeal. "You will have to tell me more about them sometime." She said as she leaned against him after putting the Furby down on the coffee table.

"You already know a great deal of what I know about them." Severus admitted to her. "I have only done enough research into the potions that require an ingredient from them to know that I will likely never have to use it. Most of them have a twinge of what many would call both very 'dark' and very 'light' magic's. Because of their power, it really depends on the intentions of the person making the certain potions to determine whether the potion will be used for great good or great evil. And since we have been through with the war for a good five, almost six years now, I do not plan on ever being needed to be called upon to even think about such a potion in my lifetime. Any 'new' dark lords or ladies will be sure to keep a low profile for a good long while before they rise up to be such a force as the former Dark Lord. This generation is too leery to let them get too far."

"I just hope you are right about that." Hermione agreed and snuggled against his chest. "But that still leaves me with the dilemma of who to re-gift that thing to." She said. "I certainly don't want it hanging around here any longer than it has to."

"Well Christmas is coming soon." Severus suggested. "Arthur is always looking for a new muggle something to play with, or Dumbledore enjoys the occasional muggle oddity every now and again. And I am sure that telling him it is not only muggle, but from a different country will make it all the more appealing. If nothing else I am sure it would give the old man something to chuckle about."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Hermione said. "I think I will give it to the Headmaster. I think he might enjoy the oddity."

"Good, now that we have that settled." Severus said. He flicked he wand and the wrapping paper went into the fireplace while all of Hermione's gifts, Furby included, were sent to sit in a neat pile on her desk to be put away at a later date. "I believe that there is one more thing that you have not received for your birthday as of yet." He smiled in an almost predatory manner down at her. "Would you like your final birthday present of the evening Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione knew that tone of voice, warm and smooth like melted, velvet chocolate. She was also almost always more than eager to follow through with any ideas that proceeded from such a tone. "Well," she said with a smirk and shifting her weight so that she could sit up higher and more facing him on the couch. "I would very much like to know what sort of a present you have been holding out on me with, Mr. Snape." She managed to set herself in his lap by this time so that she was at eye level with him.

"Oh I do believe you know very well, my beautiful know it all." He purred in her ear, leaning forward to run his lips along the side of her neck before he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Perhaps." She admitted through a gasp. "But I would like a demonstration."

"That you will have, that you will have." He assured her as he shifted her off his lap and then stood up, offering out his hand to help her up. She took it with a feral grin of her own and let herself be lead off to their bedchambers for the remainder of the evening.

From his plastic box Furby blinked and scanned the room, taking in the surroundings and the powerful feel of magic all around. After a moment he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. He was still confined in his box. But once he was freed from the tiny world of plastic and cardboard, there would be interesting things going on.

**A/N: Well I hope that you all like this new story. For those of you who are waiting so patiently for the next chapter of Raising Phoenix I promise I will have it up soon. I will hopefully have everything in my life back into some semblance of an order so that my brain is back into a straight line within a week after Thanksgiving and will be able to post it soon after that. **

**In the mean time I have this story that I mentioned a couple months ago. It is nearly finished with only one more chapter for me two write up, that should only take me a couple hours. This is my light and less dark little ficlet that is a nice counterpart to the darker bits of the other story.**

**As always I must thank my wonderful beta **Skydancinghobbit** for listening to my sleep deprived ravings and for being so supportive as I go along and watch my world get turned upside-down. You and my other friends really are my lifeline for sanity. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will drop me a review. I will be updating this fic much faster as it is nearly complete on my hard drive so I will likely give you all a chapter a week to keep everyone happy along the way. If you have time go check out some of my other fics on the way out. Live, Laugh, Love ~ Dragons Quill**


	2. Furby's Assent

**A/N: well I am glad that people seem to like my little story. And thanks to those who left me a review. For those who are waiting for the next installment of Raising Phoenix don't worry, I am actually writing the chapter now, but it will be a little while before I can get it up. I am hoping to actually get my loan and new car before the end of the week. Finally get wheels! Alright, on to the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

_Furby's Assent_

It was a few weeks later that Hermione finally made the decision that she would be re-gifting Furby to Dumbledore. She figured that the Headmaster would at least give the annoying little creature a chance at living a 'normal' Furby life, while Arthur Weasley would most likely take the thing apart before he let it 'exist' as it was suppose to. She figured that as annoying as the little thing was going to be once activated that even it did not deserve to be taken apart to its component pieces before it had a chance at 'life'. It was two weeks before Christmas, at the Staff Christmas Party, two days after the children had returned to their families for Christmas, that Hermione gave the Headmaster his brand new Furby.

Dumbledore was most amazed and indeed amused by the fact that he had been given a Furby. He was actually aware that it had been re-gifted to him; he knew practically everything that went on in the school. But he was more amused by the actual 'creature' and what it was suppose to do, than be insulted by the fact that it was a re-gift. He had been most happy to unwrap and examine and begin to play with the small 'creature' near the end of the Staff Party. Hermione just smiled as she saw the old wizard playing with the little kids' plastic toy and Severus smirked at the thought as well, though it was more of a concealed smirk than Hermione's smile. They left the castle the next day to go to Snape Manor both content in the knowledge that they would not have to deal with the fuzzy annoyance again.

Dumbledore took his newly acquired Furby to his office and put it up on his desk. Seeing as it was late he decided that he would leave him out on his desk for the night. During the rest of the Christmas vacation Dumbledore left the small unobtrusive toy on his desk and out of amusement pandered to it's mechanical cries of 'hunger' and 'need' for attention.

The Furby seemed to be content enough to be lavished with the attention of the old man as he got acclimated to the fact that there was a large and very strong current of magical energies that were swirling around him at all times as he was in the school. Even he knew that the currents of magics that were swirling around him could be used to his advantage. He also knew that he could not do anything completely alone, that he would need some help. He was a bit unnerved though about being underneath the rather intense scrutiny of the large red bird that seemed to live in the office and quarters of the old man. The bird seemed to be rather suspicious of him, for what reason he was not sure. It wasn't as if he had done anything… yet. He really hated being looked down upon for something that he hadn't done… yet.

The opportunity for him to actually begin the plan that had been brewing in his microchip since he had been juiced by his batteries came three weeks into the start of the new spring term. The old man had been neglecting his needs and wants for a while now, ever since the beginning of the new term. He had evidently been 'too busy' running the school to be able to cater to Furby's every need and whim. This did not really sit well with him, but as he still could not do much on his own he had to bide his time. A golden opportunity occurred one afternoon while the Headmaster was out of his office, Fawkes had flown off someplace, presumably to find food or to stretch his wings, and Furby was left very much alone on his shelf between a pair of perpetual motion machines. That was when something that he had never encountered before seemed to just pop into the room, from where he could not see, but it appeared to be through the fireplace of all places. This thing looked very much like a ghost might, except he was more substantial and not quite see through. He learned later that this thing was called Peeves.

This Peeves seemed to be cruising through the office, though he was not really doing anything. Unlike what Peeves did to the rest of the school, he respected the Headmaster enough not to go through and try to ruin his things, but he was not above snooping through his office when he had a chance. Mainly Peeves did not tear up the Headmaster's office because he didn't want to be kicked out on his see-through behind. This though did not involve leaving his newest toy that responded to him alone. Once Peeves had gotten to be directly across from Furby, he decided that he would try to interact with this strange new thing that floated in the air.

"Hello." Furby said. "Who are you?"

Peeves looked distinctively startled by this thing that was talking to him but he come closer and decided to investigate. "I am Peeves. What are you?"

"I am Furby." He responded. "I am hungry."

"You're hungry?" Peeves asked puzzled. "Why should I care?"

"Because no one has fed me for a while."

"And why should I feed you?" Peeves asked him, still not quite sure what to do with this… thing.

"I know some things you might like to." Furby responded. "Feed me and I will tell you."

"What kind of things?" Peeves asked suddenly interested anew.

"Things that the old man is planning for the school."

"Fine, I will find you something to eat." Peeves said. "I will be right back." Peeves zoomed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a house elf and a plate of sandwiches. "Here is some food." Peeves said. He then went over to the shelf where Fruby was and gave him a push off the shelf so that he could get down to the sandwiches.

"Help! I'm scared!" Furby yelled as he fell towards the ground. The house elf that was just about ready to wink away decided he could not watch Fruby hit the floor and levitated him down to the ground at the same time Peeves tried to catch him. There was a strange crackle in the air and Fruby, Peeves and the house elf all fell to the floor.

The house elf slowly raised his head and rubbed it before he winked away to the hospital wing for medical attention for his pounding head. Peeves floated himself off the floor and shook himself and looked down a the glowing Fruby on the floor before he decided to high tail it out of the Headmaster's office before something else happened, deciding that any information this thing had was not worth the chance of being evicted from Hogwarts. Furby sat on the floor and began to glow and grow.

Once the house elf and Peeves left the Headmaster's office in search of medical attention and in fear, Furby continued to both glow and grow. He glowed and grew until he was about the size of a small dog, and looked like a rat on steroids, but without the tail. After about ten minutes of growing he began to move on his own and looked very much like something that had not originally been plastic, microchips and fake fur; but something that had been part of the 'natural' world. Looking around with shining and far too intelligent eyes Furby scanned the room and then began to walk the walls in search of an escape route.

**A/N: well, well, well, it is no longer just fake fur and electronics, **_**IT LIVES**_**. Hehe anyways thanks as always to my wonderful friend and beta **Skydancinghobbit **who puts up with the weird ideas that come out of my head at strange hours of the night and I email her about them. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really love the feedback. Will post the next chapter next week. Hope you all have a good and safe week. Live, Laugh, Love ~ Dragons Quill **


	3. The Reign of Furby

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you are all having a wonderful almost the end of term week, I know I am! Hehe! 1 final on finals week and 1 more to take in class and I am home free! WEE! Ok I really am done now. I will hopefully have some actual time to write once I have finished moving now that I get my car at the end of the week and all the wonderful creative juices that have been stagnating can start flowing again! All right, now I am just babbling. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and for those still waiting oh so patiently for the next chapter of Raising Phoenix rest assured that I will have a new chapter up by the end of the month, I have something half written, but I have yet to get the end of the chapter hammered out. I will get it out as soon as it is ready.**

**OK now on to the next chapter of this fic!**

Chapter 3

_The Reign of Furby_

It was three days before Dumbledore seemed to notice that the Furby was gone from his shelf. The plate of sandwiches had been removed by a second house elf and any mess left behind had been cleaned up so that there was nothing that would have caused him to take notice of it. So it was reasonable that Dumbledore didn't notice anything out of place in his office upon returning. It was only when he had a few minutes to himself on a weekend afternoon and he decided that he would amuse himself by pandering to the demands of the furry little tyrant, when he noticed that Furby was indeed missing. Thinking that it was strange that it would be missing he did not have much time to really think about it as there was suddenly a knock on his door and his attention was called to something else. His musings about Furby were put aside and forgotten until Monday morning.

Normally Monday morning was something that no one in the castle looked forward to, including most of the staff (as if anyone really jumps up and down with glee at the thought of having to get back on an early morning schedule). This though did not always include the Headmaster who seemed to be on some sort of coco rush or lemon drop drip that kept him on a sugar or caffeine high and thus happy, most of the time. This though was not necessarily the case this morning. Dumbledore's normal allotment of an entire coffeepot of coco had not been delivered as normal to his chambers. Normally he would drink about a coffeepots' worth of hot coco before he ventured into the Great Hall to greet the day, the staff and student body. Then he would consume an additionally alarming quantity of caffeinated tea to go on top of the sugar and caffeine from the coco as well as a heavily jammed piece of toast. But not this morning! For the first time in his Headmastership he had not even smelt the hint of even coffee or tea brewing in the whole castle. It was usually even brewed when the castle was not full of young minds waiting to be filled during the summer. This was not something normal.

Calling for a house elf he was surprised by the fact that he had to wait a full five minutes for his summons to be answered, and he called for a house elf three or four times. Normally he would call once and in less than a minute there would be at least one house elf at his feet asking what they could do for him. When this house elf finally did finally show up it was not in the normal attitude that house elves were usually in, enthusiastic servitude. Nope, this house elf looked rather frightened by something as well as angry, though both emotions did not seem to be directed at Dumbledore, but instead at something else that he could not seem to fathom.

"Yes Headmaster." The house elf bowed low after a very visual effort to recollect itself. "What can Gumdrop do for you?"

"Well I was going to ask where my pot of coco was, but I believe it would be much more productive to ask what has happened to cause you so much distress!" He said, taken aback by the little creature's upset demeanor.

"We have had some trouble this morning Headmaster." The house elf told him. "Something has happened that we cannot explain! There are things from the pantry that are missing! Whole food categories and specific items, and large quantities of items!"

"What?" He said taken aback.

"Yes Headmaster." The little house elf nodded so fast it is surprising it didn't give itself whiplash or concussion in the process. "The whole kitchen is in an uproar! We don't know what happened! This is something that we cannot explain away! We house elves are trying to fix the problem! But it may not be something that we can fix right away!"

"Alright." Dumbledore said with a resigned sigh and a dismissive gesture. "Go do what you can to fix the problem; I will not worry about my coco this morning. Just make sure that you can keep the castle feed until this problem can be fixed." Gumdrop nodded vigorously and apparrated away to continue fretting and working.

With a heavy sigh Dumbledore turned and went over to a picture of a landscape that hung in his bedchambers and tapped the frame a couple times while muttering something. The frame then swung away from the wall and revealed a small covered cubby hole. Opening up the door he withdrew a small package of his reserve coco supply. He would have to replenish it soon, but he would have enough for the day and for a while longer. The world at large was safe from a grumpy Dumbledore, for now.

The day did not improve from there though, for anyone. The lack of coco in Dumbledore's chambers was only the beginning. The student body was in an exhausted uproar coming down to breakfast. Many of them had found that when they had gone into their drawers to get the standard black robes required as part of the uniform, that they were missing. Only a few of the students had a single robe that they were able to find, the rest, well it seemed that they had just evaporated into thin air! Then at breakfast they had one and only one thing to eat, lumpy oatmeal. That was it. There were not extras like brown sugar, cream, raisins or nuts to throw in to make it better, or toast and jam to go on the side; just lumpy oatmeal and pumpkin juice. Needless to say there was quite a bit of grumping and grumbling about this whole idea. Many of the students were not quite sure what the whole problem was that their usual many optioned breakfast was suddenly taken away, and some of them decided that they would forgo breakfast in hopes that there was some terrible mistake and lunch would not be affected.

This development of lack of uniforms, and a proper meal was felt most severely by one Potions Master. Normally it would be assumed that since he had been a spy for the Order and had betrayed the Death Eaters, that his wards would be unbreakably strong. But it would seem that though his wards had not been broken, they had been breached. This had resulted in something that would have never been believed by anyone; expect perhaps Hermione, unless it was seen. The Resident Potions Master was seen outside of his chambers in something other than his customary black teaching robes. Granted they were of a similar cut that he normally wore, but it was not the black that he had become known for.

He had found earlier that morning that there was nothing in his wardrobe that he considered to be suitable to wear to teach in, or in fact anything that was black. He had been both baffled and furious when he had to call for a house elf four times before one appeared, in much the same manner as had appeared before the Headmaster. Finally deciding that he would get nowhere with the small distraught creature he sent him away.

He then decided that he would have to modify something else that he owned. This only worked marginally well. While it would be believed by the general populace of the school that Severus only had one robe that he taught in and that was it that was not true. He actually had seven sets of the teaching robes, one for each day of the school week and a couple to be in the laundry. He also had some other types of robes that he would wear on special occasions, or to go out with his wife. Unfortunately everything that was black had been removed from his wardrobe and this presented a significant problem, leaving him with very, _very_ few options to wear.

Actually it left him with one option, something he had forgotten about and wished he still could forget. The only robe that was not black, or so dark that it seemed to have been mistaken for black was of a medium olive color, something of the same hue as an unhealthy pallor of someone who is halfway through the stomach flu. It was the robe that he had been forced to wear at the Yule Ball when he had graduated. He had wished to burn the thing on sight, but it would seem that he had not burned it directly after he had returned from the Ball as it had somehow managed to still end up in his closet, much to his horror and slight relief; he would not have to be teaching in the buff (nuts).

Hermione on the other hand had not fared so horribly as he husband. Most of her wardrobe was still intact, though it must be said that many of her less than 'go out' clothes had disappeared, but she was pretty much unaffected, at least when compared to her husband's major wardrobe malfunction. Looking at the one robe he had to wear Severus decided that he would see if he could change it into something more palatable. He obviously had to change the size to fit him now, as well as the cut and then he decided that he would try to make it a different color. What he had not remembered was that the last time he had tried to that, it had turned out badly. So when he turned his wand on the fabric he quickly found out that the fabric had a mind of its own. This resulted in the color changing, but not in the direction he wanted. After a couple attacks on it he found himself with something even worse, a sea foam color. Defiantly not good!

If he could have breathed fire or killed with merely a look, the poor set of dress robes would have burst into flames and the resulting ashes burned again. But since he had not acquired that particular talent, much to relief of the students and in opposition to many of the rumors flying around the school, he had to be content with an evil glare being focused on the piece of offending cloth. This resulted in a laugh from Hermione who had just come from their bathroom, wrapped in a towel after her shower. "What are you laughing at Madame!?" He growled at her in distress.

"Nothing." She tried to lie, but was horribly unsuccessful as she watched him try again. The attempt only managed to turn the fabric from the sea foam to a pastel pink, what an improvement, _NOT!_

"Well what do you suggest?!" He asked in deadly exasperation and panic.

"Let me try." She said holding out her hand for the robes that looked more like they would have been found in the closet of a young teenage Umbridge than in any Snape closet. Severus was more than happy to hand over the offensively colored robes, especially if Hermione could fix them in some way. She was defiantly better at that sort of thing, than he was. After a moment or two of waving her wand over the robes (her towel held up magically) she deduced what was causing her husband so much trouble.

"Well here is your problem." She stated flicking her wand in an overly complicated matter above the fabric. "There is a charm on this set of robes that prohibits the owner from modifying them for anything other than size."

"Well, how do if fix it?" He asked, sounding exceedingly short on patience; especially since he had a vague remembrance of reading something along those lines in the letter that had accompanied the robes from his mother. His mother had made sure that her son could not go to the Yule ball in black that year, feeling her son needed to have a better or at least wider range of colors in his wardrobe. This had resulted in him trying to turn the medium green robes into something darker, but had only resulted in the original color of the fabric that he had found at the back of his closet earlier that morning. He had decided that he would not be able to survive any more wardrobe malfunctions that night and had gone to the Ball in that horrid olive-ish color. Needless to say he had not let any photographs he had been in (not that there had been very many) survive for very long. Now he was stuck with this monstrosity as the only thing he could wear.

"You can't fix it." Hermione said with a bit of a grin. "But you are in luck, I might be able to at least bring it back to the original color that it was. I am not the owner of this particular piece of clothing so I might be able to work around the spell on that technicality."

"Well that is better than nothing." He sighed dejectedly. "I will certainly not be cancelling classes and I refuse to go in my night shirt!"

At this Hermione could not suppress a giggle at the thought of either option, though she had to quell it almost as soon as it surfaced due to the death glare that was pointed in her direction. It would seem that this morning was not the one to provoke her husband anymore that he already was. Though, she was quite sure she would commit the thought to pensive for later mulling over in the future, and perhaps a bit of leverage when he was feeling particularly obstinate about a major issue. With a few more very complicated and seemingly time consuming movements the set of robes were turned into the deep forest green that they had originally been when he had been back in his 7th year. Hermione looked quite pleased with herself and Severus let out a great sigh of relief.

"Well, that worked out better than I thought." She said happily. "I made them something darker than they were when you first started."

"No, that is actually the color they were sent to me as. The first color you saw was my first attempt when I was back at school myself to change or 'fix' the original color to something I liked better. I figured at that time I would stop while I was still ahead." He told her, giving her another death glare because she had been unable to hold back another giggle.

"Well, I think you will look quite good in them." She told him as she held them up to him. She then waved her wand a couple more times and made the robes big enough for them to fit. As almost an afterthought, or perhaps as a curtsey to her husband who looked very put out about the entire ordeal, she did a few more complicated movements and she had managed to make the cut to be the same as his teaching robes. They may not be black as they should be, but they now still retained the Great Billowing of Doom that he seemed to like. Severus gave her a look that was somewhere between exasperation, disgust and thankfulness for her efforts in trying to make his life more 'normal' on such a trying occasion. He silently took the robes and went into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. It was probably all for the better that they did not make it to the Great Hall for breakfast because of the time that they had taken attempting to make Severus happy with his 'wardrobe'.

It could not be said that the day got any better for anyone beyond that point. There were rumors that the world was soon to come to an end because the Potions Master was not wearing his customary black. Though there were some students that countered these rumors with the 'logic' that his robes were of the same cut and he was still ruthless in his classes, if not more so, and the aura of irritation and shortness of his fuse countered the color change. Luckily for everyone involved it was a day that involved him teaching more theory than actually brewing, so there were no health issues that resulted, at least not from a miss-made potion. Though it must be pointed out that most of the student body was quite terrified of even his shadow by the end of the day, and most held a torch of sympathy for Mrs. Professor Snape for having to live in close proximity to him, most would not have been surprised if they were to find out that she had expired due to a death glare from him.

Lunch occurred at the appointed and required time, but there was also a distinct lack of the normal choice, or indeed much of anything. Actually lunch looked much like something you would get for hors d'oeuvres at some restaurant. There were plates of cheese, crackers and pickles and some cut up vegetables with a sour cream dip. That seemed to be the only thing the house elves had managed to pull together. The people who had declined breakfast were sourly disappointed by this development, but everyone seemed to be able to eat their fill, even if it wasn't really a proper meal. Everyone hoped that things would improve at dinner time and they would all be able to have something of real substance and merit, and hopefully warm for dinner.

Unfortunately for everyone, the house elves, though creative and indeed very powerful magically in their own right, could not create miracles. They had a very limited amount of things from which to work from, after discovering that they had very little in the school's normally packed to over flowing pantries. Considering they were keeping the entire school fed on so little was a feat in itself! The only thing the house elves had seemed to manage to scrape together was plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, at least the bread was fresh as it had been baked that morning between breakfast and dinner. But there was only the choice of water or pumpkin juice to drink, as no milk had been found anywhere in the castle.

By this point even the most determined of the hold outs had to admit that there was not going to be anything better coming along to eat, at least not that day and they ate what they could before they all went off their separate ways for whatever the student body did on a Monday night before curfew was enforced. The teachers on the other hand had all gathered at the Headmaster's request in the Conference room for an emergency staff meeting. Even Trwellany had come down from her tower to participate, claiming that all of the negative energies brought in by her students was clouding her inner eye, giving her great illness and it must be stopped in order for her to be well again.

"This has got to stop! Something must be done!" Severus cried out. Many of the other teachers gave their grumbling assent to his declaration. Normally Severus did not speak in the staff meetings unless prompted or there was something that directly benefited him or his Slytherins. But this was a case where he was speaking not only for himself, but indeed the entire school, every student from 1st year Griffindor to 7th year Huffapuff included.

"That is the problem." Dumbledore said. "We don't even know what is causing this problem! I have done a complete scanning of the castle and there is no magical interference with the school's wards and nothing has come through them. Whatever is going on has come from within. I can be quite sure that it was not one of us or the students. They are not happy with what is going on either. There has to be something that we are over looking."

"There is a great evil at work here!" Crooned Twrellany with her eyes looking particularly bug like as she tilted her head back, in possibly an attempt to be more dramatic (as if that was really possible, at least in her mind). There was a moment of pause where everyone looked at her for a moment and then promptly dismissed her ramblings and turned their attention back to the headmaster who just looked plain distraught.

"Perhaps Peeves or the ghosts know something about this that we do not." Hermione suggested, trying hard to think of any angles that might have been missed already in the discussion.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Dumbledore cried. "I never thought of them! I will go call them together immediately; it should not take more than a few minutes." He then swept out of the room to do whatever it was that called all of the castle's less than alive individuals to the same place. This left the entirety of the staff alone together, requiring that they all amuse themselves accordingly. This resulted in some light small talk among many of the teachers, except for Severus of course, who was still rigidly antisocial with the whole ordeal, even now that he had been married for a couple years. It was perhaps a full twenty minutes later that Dumbledore retuned with a look of slight confusion on his face.

"Well the ghosts didn't know anything, though Peeves and the portraits had an interesting tale to tell between them." Dumbledore told the now confused collation of teachers. "It would seem that a new or strange phenomenon has occurred within our halls. It would seem that the combination powers of some of the different creatures within the castle can animate something that is supposed to be inanimate. It would now seem the result of that discovery has now begun to run amuck within the school."

"And what exactly does that mean Headmaster. Please explain so that we may go hunt this thing down and remove it so that we may once again have our wardrobes and meals back to the way they were before this all happened." Severus nearly growled out, his patience with the whole ordeal worn particularly thin, especially by his lack of 'proper' wardrobe for the day.

"Well it would seem that the portraits in my office saw something most interesting a few days ago. It would appear that the gift I received at Christmas had some ambitions of its own." He gave a rather pointed look at Hermione to give a clue to what gift he was referring.

"The Furby?" Asked a very confused Hermione.

"Yes the Furby." Dumbledore confirmed. "It would appear that while I was out Peeves snuck into my office and somehow interacted with the Furby. According to the portraits, a house elf was called in with sandwiches and somehow there was a mixing of the energies from Peeves and the house elf that converged on the falling Furby and as a result a creature they had never seen before came into being and walked around the office, ate the sandwiches and then managed to find an escape route from the office before I returned later that day. So it would appear that we are dealing with a rouge Furby, evidently bent on creating chaos." Dumbledore explained, back to his far too cheerful self once again, as if this knowledge had brought him great joy. But the main question now hung in the air even though no one had spoken it yet. Now what were they supposed to do, now that they knew what was causing the issue?

"So what are we going to do about it?" Severus asked. "It is especially dangerous in my classroom to have any type of distractions. It was extremely lucky that we only had a couple minor accidents today. If these distractions that are caused by the deviation from dress code and hunger because the children don't want to eat what is provided, I don't know how long I can keep my class casualty free this term. I for one don't believe you Headmaster would like to explain to a parent why and how their child died, at least not when in conjunction with this rouge thing running around the school."

"You are correct." The Headmaster nodded, sobering his expression. "I would like to know if anyone has any ideas about how we can catch and kill this thing." He looked expectantly around the room at his staff, hopeful for any ideas they might be able to come up with.

**A/N: well now, the world as we know it must be coming to and end! Severus is not only not wearing black but he is speaking for the entire school and not just his own Slytherins! Ok now I am done, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I believe that there will be only one chapter after this and then this little ficlet will be at an end. The next chapter is just about half written, and should be done before the end of next week. This fic should be done before the end of the month. **

**As always I must thank my wonderful beta **Skydancinghobbit** who listens to my weird ideas and is kind enough to laugh with me and not at me for most of them. If you have the time go check out her fics too. They are quite good if I must say so (as I am her content beta too). **

**I hope everyone is having a good holiday season and has the opportunity to eat lots of tasty holiday treats and have all the time you desire to hang out with friends and family. Live Laugh Love ~ Dragons Quill**


	4. The Fall of Furby

**A/N: Hi all! (dodges objects thrown her way by disgruntled readers) I know, I know! I haven't updated in **_**way**_** too long! I am truly sorry about how long it has taken to get this far with anything. This is the last chapter of Furby, so I hope you all enjoyed the little trip I took with him and you liked it. **

**For those who are waiting for the next chapter of Raising Phoenix, never fear I am working on it. I have been so busy with work and moving it seems that as soon as I sit down to type that I wake up two or three hours later with a kink in my neck and I opt for going to sleep in my bed. It is coming, slowly but surely. I promise I should have it done before the end of the month and posted for your reading pleasure. **

**Now enough blabber and on to the final chapter of this story.**

Chapter 4

_The fall of Furby_

The halls of Hogwarts were dark and silent the next night, but that by no means meant that everyone was in bed and asleep. Quite the opposite. There had been a school wide meeting in the Great Hall the that morning when again there was nothing but lumpy oatmeal to eat for the second day in a row and the rest of the day did not look like it was going to be much better in terms of food, the dress code looked to be broken for the second day in a row and there was a very disgruntled Severus Snape wearing the same thing as he had before a second day in a row- and not his customary black.

After a quick morning conference with the teachers at the head table, there was then the announcement made to the whole student body of what exactly was stealing the food and the uniforms. While it seemed that the students didn't really mind what was going on in the realm of the uniforms, there was a great uproar against the Furby because of the lack of proper food. It had been decided that the classes were not going to be geared towards the specific subjects that they were meant to teach (with perhaps the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts, as this was a dark arts crisis after all). All the classes were all going to be geared towards finding a solution for the pest problem. There was a final school wide meeting in the Great Hall directly after dinner to discuss and then decide which of the plans that had been cooked up in the classes was the best to try and hunt down and corner the menace that had been let loose on the school.

Because they were all not sure exactly how the Furby would react to being met one on one by either a student or a faculty member all the students were sent to the Great Hall and locked in for the night to keep them safe. They had all been dispatched after dinner to gather together blankets and pillows from their dorms and extra were provided so kindly by the house elves.

After digging out his notes on Germlins from his apprenticeship days, Severus was able to figure some things about the creature that roamed Hogwart's halls. He knew from the description of the creature that had been let loose in the Headmaster's that it looked like a Gremlin, sort of. There were some differences in what he had written and researched about the creatures and what the portraits had seen and he wasn't quite sure if the ideas that had been suggested would work or not. But as desperation can cause people to do things that they normally wouldn't think of, this was the case with Severus and his agreeing to a plan of action that he didn't have the foggiest idea of the outcome. He figured that he would go along with and compromise to find a solution that might work rather than continue to do nothing and be forced to wear the same robe until the end of time, because he certainly was not going to change his wardrobe from black to any other color at all!

Though Severus did feel a bit more self important because of this whole ordeal. Because he was the only one that knew anything about the creature that might be roaming the school, he was allowed to boss everyone else around and be the head of the project. Of course Hermione had a small say in the whole process as she helped him sort through the half dozen plans that the classes had chosen and produced for the day.

It was finally decided that they would go with something super low tec., as well as something that was muggle. Normally doing something the muggle way was seen as something that was primitive or backwards, as many of the people in the school had little or nothing to do with muggles on a regular basis and believed them to be the 'unwashed heathen mass' beyond the wizarding world's sphere of influence. But in this case it was seen as the safest and most likely to work, seeing as even Severus' wards, Death Eater strength and beyond, had been breached, it was assumed that the creature would be able to do some sort of magic. While muggle inventions were usually susceptible to magic, it was decided that a muggle style humane trapping cage would be the best move to capture and then perhaps identify the creature that was roaming the halls. Since it was made quite clear that the creature enjoyed eating things that were sweet as well as baked goods, that is what they baited the trap with.

After setting and bating the trap all of the teachers and staff made their way back to the Great Hall and locked the doors behind them. Severus even put up some of his own wards around the whole of the Great Hall with other teachers putting up their own behind his so that there was more than one magical barrier between them and whatever this creature was. They figured that the creature may have been able to breach Severus's wards on his rooms, but with so many different layers, there had to be something or a combination of wards that were either strong enough, or long and tedious enough for the creature to either give up or fail. Now all they had to do was wait, and see if they would be able to trap the menace.

The trap had been set up in the kitchens and the house elves told that they could do as they pleased, either they could sleep where they normally did, or they could choose to spend time in a secured room that the staff would set up for that purpose. The house elves, who also had a vendetta against the creature for making them look bad, had chosen to sleep where they normally did, posting a guard to watch over themselves and hoping to get their own shot in at the creature if they could.

The Great Hall was nearly silent most of the night. Each student seemed to wait in eager anticipation for the clank that would mean that the trap had closed and hopefully trapped the menace within. But just like the much and anticipated and every tried attempt at staying up all night long on Christmas eve night, all of the children fell asleep, as well as the adults, leaving the ghosts to watch over all of the sleeping people in the Great Hall. Even the big bad Potions' Master was able to find rest. This was of course only after he was sure that everyone else was asleep. He had allowed Hermione to sit next to him, but of course she was persuasive enough to manage to end up curled on his lap and her head on his shoulder with his arms around her. How exactly she had managed it and he had allowed it was still up to question, especially since he was still extremely private with his private life and really abhorred any public displays of affection beyond his gentlemanly mannerisms to Hermione and really not much more than to Hermione alone. Although there was the occasional time he would kiss her hand upon meeting her after classes before tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow to lead her to the Great Hall for dinner or back to their chambers to dine there for the evening.

It was early the next morning when the ghosts decided that they would wake the sleeping staff so that they could begin their day. They first woke the Headmaster who was sleeping in a hammock floating in midair. After waking him the ghosts were about ready to wake the other staff when Albus stopped them for a moment as he surveyed the minefield of student bodies and limbs, chuckling to himself that anything trying to sneak through the Great Hall would have found it very hard to do so. There would definitely have been some sort of alarm raised by the shear fact that nearly every square inch of the floor was covered either by a body, a limb or even a spread of hair attached to a person's head.

As he also looked around he caught a glimpse of where his staff had fallen asleep as well. He could not help but smile to see that Severus was leaning against the wall with Hermione curled contentedly in his lap. Severus looking as though he was more content than Dumbledore had seen Severus in a while. He had his arms around his wife and his cheek resting against the crown of her head. He was also almost smiling as he did this, the very corners of his mouth tilted upwards as he held the most important person to him to his chest. The Headmaster could not help but smile, it was good to see that Severus was finally happy after all those long years of the war and loneliness.

Quickly pulling the camera he had brought along for just such an occasion he snapped a picture of the loving, slumbering couple before he woke them. There was defiantly going to be some leverage points earned with the taking of that picture. Not that Albus really needed any more leverage points than he already had, considering he was Severus' boss and could choose to fire him, but it was something relatively harmless and far too much fun for him in general. Almost as if on cue Severus seemed to nearly jump in his sleep and after picking up his head and giving it a light shake looked suspiciously at the Headmaster who stood about twenty feet away looking far too perky and 'angelic' than was really normal or in fact healthy for anyone to be at that early hour of the morning and before their first cup of coffee. The Headmaster looked as innocently as he could back at Severus and smiled. Severus noticed that he was slipping his hand into his pocket as he spoke.

"Good morning Severus, how did you sleep?"

"Well, Headmaster." He said gruffly, "or at least as well as the situation could provide. I would have slept much better in my own bed."

"I am sure we all would, but it could not be helped." The Headmaster said, still way too cheerily.

"What is going on?" A sleepy Hermione asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Did we catch the creature?" She looked up at Severus and then over to the Headmaster, still snuggled in Severus's arms.

"Well let us go and check." Dumbledore beamed just a bit too happily for the whole ordeal. "We will just have to go wake up the others so that we can go and check and then hopefully send everyone on their way. Come let us wake the others!" He then turned and began to pick his way over the body ridden floor to wake the rest of the school.

Hermione could not help but look up at Severus with a baffled look on her face. "He really woke up that way?" She could not help but ask, rather surprised and almost half disgusted by the fact that he could simply pop out of bed and be as cheerful and overly sugared as always first thing in the morning. It was just plain creepy.

"Evidently." Severus said. "It looks like he just woke up. Definably creepy." He nodded.

"I think you read my mind." She agreed and carefully extracted herself from his lap so that he could stand.

"Who said I didn't?" He said with a smirk, a real smile never seeing the light of day beyond their chamber's door." Hermione gave him a nearly scandalized look though it was ineffective because she could not keep a straight face. He merely shrugged and smoothed the wrinkles from him robes.

Very soon the whole Great Hall was filled with the stirrings of the staff and some of the students. Dumbledore choose that most of the staff stay in the Great Hall with the children while himself, Severus, Hermione and Hagrid would go check on the trap to see if it had sprung and captured something. Dumbledore left those who were awake to their own devices within the confines of the Great Hall and lead the way for the little band of 'adventurers', as he had coined them, on to the kitchens.

Once they had arrived at the portrait of fruit and given the pair the obligatory tickle they were admitted to the kitchens. Once they entered the kitchens they were greeted with a once again smiling face of a House elf. "What can Gumdrop do for you Headmaster Sir? Is there anything that Gumdrop can get for you?" The little house elf asked in an excitement that had not graced any of the house elves' countenances in two days. Severus used the time spent by the house elf's nearly giddy declaration of desire to serve, to look around the kitchens from where he stood and see that the cage that they had set down in the room was no longer there. It was certainly not something that could have been missed, even in the great hustle and bustle of the kitchen. As great as the commotion all was, the cage had been about three and a half feet tall and five feet in length, definitely too large to miss easily.

"Where is the cage that we set out last night?" Severus asked the house elf as Dumbledore looked on rather amused. "And when did you move it?"

"Ah, yes Professor Snape Sir, the cage that was set out last night is not here. The cage, it was moved this morning before we began making breakfast. The creature on the inside was most unwelcome in our kitchen sir, it was causing quite a ruckus and had to be removed to someplace out of the way sir." The house elf told him with a nod of finality and absolute conviction. "Would Professors like to see what it is that we caught? It is not a nice creature at all Sir!" The house elf told them, waving the party of staff to follow when Severus had nodded his agreement to such a situation.

The house elves had moved the cage by whatever magic it was that they possessed and had actually taken the creature outside behind the castle, as an 'out of the way' place. But this did not mean that they had left the creature unattended. It was much as if they had gone to battle against this thing and they were bound and determined that it would not escape. Standing around the cage were half a dozen house elves all dressed up in what might be called battle armor. A couple of the house elves had colanders on their heads and held what appeared to be fire pokers as if they were spears. A few other house elves had each fashioned what appeared to be a breast plate out of a serving plate hung with pieces of rope around their bodies and held either a meat serving fork (the long ones with two long prongs), or they held a large carving knife as if it were a sword. All of the house elves were looking intently at the cage as the group walked up to see what they had caught.

Inside the cage was most definitely something that none of them had ever seen before. The creature was about the size of a small poodle and looked similar to a rat without a tail. It's fur was sort of a spotted striped affair, much like a spotted tabby cat that was of medium length and it had monstrous ears that stood erect that made it's already tiny head look even smaller. It had something like the beak of a bird as a snout and had a pair of canines that extended about an inch below the ending of the beak-like mouth. It appeared that as it gnawed and attacked its cage that it had sharp teeth throughout is mouth. It was stocky and had what looked like a powerful build that could allow the creature to travel at a good clip if allowed out of the cage. It also had sharp looking claws that appeared to be retractable in nature, like a cat's that were set in paws of a similar fashion.

As the group approached the cage it growled angrily and thrashed against the bars of the cage. Hermione jumped and clung to Severus' arm in surprise. Severus went immediately back onto high alert and drew his wand pointing it at the creature menacingly while eyeing it as if it might explode at any moment. Dumbledore jumped a bit and Hagrid got closer to the cage and peered curiously at the creature in question.

"It would appear that we have caught the creature!" Dumbledore exclaimed clapping his hands lightly with a large smile. "Well done!"

"Well now that we have it Headmaster, what are we to do with it?" Severus asked. "It is not a creature I have ever seen and it does not appear to match what I know of Germlins. This is something different."

Hermione stepped out from behind Severus and preformed a spell similar to a diagnostic spell that would identify what the creature was. After a moment Hermione looked exasperated and turned to Severus who was watching her carefully. "It is not a known animal." She said. "The spell came back with and unknown. I also cast a second spell that would tell me about it as it is before us. It would appear that it is only half alive. Parts of this creature are similar to the toy that it was spawned from. I think it might even require batteries still. Though I got the impression that eating is sort of a battery recharge that keeps it going, the thing has gears inside someplace too." She looked both intrigued and disturbed at the same time. Both Severus and Dumbledore looked to have a look of a combination of shock and disgust on their faces as well.

"Ah, isn't it handsome!" Hagrid exclaimed. He had been observing the creature through the bars during this whole time and had obviously not paying any attention to the conversations around him.

"Handsome!?" All three of the others said in unison all with varying looks of shock at the statement.

"Yes, he is the most handsome creature I have ever seen, aren't you?" Hagrid said in a sweet talking voice obviously still not listening to what was going on around him and talking to the creature in question. Severus and Hermione exchanged looks that they believed and this confirmed the fact that the half giant had indeed lost his mind. "Can I keep him Headmaster?"

Ringing silence met this statement, well except if you didn't count the constant growl and gnashing of 'Fruby' teeth. Hagrid looked back hopefully at Dumbledore, much as a pup looks back expectantly for a treat as he trots away. "I am sure that I can tame him down real nice headmaster, I am sure that I can. We can use him as a wonderful guard animal for all the greenhouses that have the plants the students aren't allowed near. I am sure that it would be real effective."

"Real effective I am sure." Severus mumbled just loud enough for Hermione to hear with a vocal roll of his eyes. "Just about as effective as protecting the Sorcerer's Stone I am sure. We all know how well that one turned out." Severus reached over and gave Hermione a hearty pat on the back as she doubled over in a coughing fit that originated from her attempt at stifling a laugh. "Are you well Madame Snape?" Severus asked with a straight face and as innocent a look as he could muster (considering who he was.) Hermione was somehow able to give him a death glare while attempting not to hack up a lung.

"Do you need assistance Hermione?" Dumbledore asked innocently with a sparkle in his eyes, then turning his attention back to the situation at hand once Hermione was able to stand straight again. "Well I suppose if you can keep him if you promise to keep him away from the food supply." Dumbledore said after a moment of thought.

"You can't be serious headmaster!" Severus asked in astonishment. "This thing is a menace! It must be stopped."

"Well I see no harm in it if Hargid is able to keep the … thing, under control I see no reason why he shouldn't be allowed to have it as a pet."

"Oh thank you headmaster!" Hagrid said enthusiastically. "I will take good care of Peaches I promise."

'Peaches?!?' Severus mouthed to Hermione in both shock and disgust. She just shrugged.

"Well now!" Dumbledore exclaimed with a clap as if everything that had just transpired was something that occurred every day and was 'normal', "we shall all have to go tell the students of this new developments so that we can all get along with our days." With a flourish he turned and led the way back to the Great Hall with a light step.

Later that night after all of the commotion had died down and the school uniforms mysteriously showing up again; Severus and Hermione retired to their chambers for the night and they snuggled together on the couch before the fire. Severus gave a deep contemplative sigh.

"Yes?" Hermione asked contentedly from his chest.

"I was just thinking." Severus said. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "I don't think we have seen the end of our 'dear friend' Furby anytime soon."

"Oh dear, I hope you are wrong." Hermione groaned.

"So do I, so do I." he said with a groan and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Come to bed with me," he said after a time. "Let us forget about this whole thing awhile and worry about later." He ran his hand along her side as she reclined against him and then shifted her so he could rise, holding out his hand to her.

"I like the way you think." She smiled and put her hand in his and lead him lead her away to their bed chambers.

**A/N: Well I hope it was a satisfactory ending to the story for you all. I did hive plans of blowing Furby up or something like that, but my wonderful beta **_Skydancinghobbit_** gave me an interesting little one shot/extension idea for the whole thing, so I decided to leave my options open to write it if I felt the whim to do so. Though I will make no promises and it will be posted separately if I do write it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought about it. And check out some of my other stories or those of my beta **_Skydancinghobbit_** on your way out too if you have the time.**

**Thanks to every one who has stuck with me so far! Live, Laugh, Love ~ Dragons Quill**


End file.
